the_energy_strike_incidentfandomcom-20200215-history
Daisy
"So, you're the legendary marshal commander Meán Fómhair? Prepare to die Republic scumbag!" -Daisy. Daisy (Also identified as Sha'tek Valorian) is the second main antagonist in RotDN: The Valorian Conflict. Description Appearance & Nationality Daisy appears to be a Sidewinder Viper with brown scales, a white underside and grey eyes. Her armor is constructed with cobalt and iron, along with fiber mesh and blue neon lights. Unlike other Valorians, Daisy is ranked as the commander of the Rangers. Like all Vipers, Daisy speaks and understands different languages. Her main language is Korean. Biography Sha'tek "Daisy" Valorian who once wanted to join the Republic to become a governor and change the economy to make a difference in everyone's lives, but after the civil war started when she turned two hundred and twenty, she was conscripted by Valorian Rangers to become one of them. After successful brainwashing attempts, her goal changed from Republic governor, to Valorian Ranger. She is charged with numerous war crimes, including the slaughter of prisoners of war back in the civil war in 2539. She is also charged with first and second degree murder of countless Republic personnel. Due to her acts, the Republic established a bounty that, if anyone kills or captures her, will grant a reward of $2,500 worth of Republic credits. However, many bounty hunters have fallen to her devastating might. She is quick and agile, using a specialized Elerium-infused katana to kill those who get in her way. Strategy Daisy is a highly formidable opponent, armed to the teeth and extremely dangerous. She has pinpoint accuracy and can also use active camouflage. Her main role is attack and defend. However, she is also capable of support as well. Daisy in the boss fight has ten forms of attacks. * The first attack is her using the Shredder while in active camouflage, often to bring out a surprise attack. She deals 35 damage when she hits a target. * The second attack is a fast slash from her Elerium katana. It deals 85 damage on hit, and instantly takes out the player's shields. * The third attack is a modified version of Viper Poison, which will also blind the player with a cloud of vapor instead of being a puddle. The venom deals twice the amount of damage, and the properties of the original Viper Poison still retains the ability to damage the target the longer they stand in it. * The forth attack is one of her pinpoint accuracy attacks, and the most difficult to avoid. She will use an Elerium Magnum and aim at the player's head. Should Daisy be successful, she will instantly kill the player in a single shot to the head. * The fifth attack is extremely quick dashes with her Elerium katana. The dashes will deal about 10 damage should Daisy hit the player. She only uses this ability during phase two of the boss fight. * The sixth attack is another move that is difficult to avoid. She will throw her katana and will attempt to hit the player in a boomerang-style attack. Once the attack hits the player, or has missed, Daisy's katana will land back into her hands. * The seventh attack is another pinpoint accuracy attack. She will aim at the player by the torso, with a laser pointer being a warning sign. Once Daisy has the sight on the target, she will fire a burst shot from the Shredder. Should Daisy hit the player, it will deal 65 damage. Should Daisy miss, she will switch her moves. * The eighth attack is otherwise lethal and extremely dangerous. She will throw her katana like the previous move. However, the katana is leaving behind a trail of Elerium vapor which will harm the player on contact. Instead of a single throw, Daisy will throw them three times before the katana lands back into her hands again. She only uses this move in phase three. * The ninth attack is another lethal attack which can be difficult to avoid. She will throw multiple smoke bombs into the arena and blind the player. She is also in active camouflage, making this attack more stressful. Once Daisy gets close enough, she will hit the player with her katana, dealing 90 damage and instantly taking out the shields. * The final attack is extremely aggravating, being the hardest to avoid. She will begin tossing out Elerium-infused Shurikens at the player which deal 80 damage on contact. This attack is extremely fast, which explains why it is hard to avoid them. She throws about thirty to forty Shurikens before switching moves. Statistics Strengths * Versatile and deadly. * Lightning reflexes. * Immune to Psionic attacks. * Damage increased for melee weapons. * Allied to ADVENT forces. Weaknesses * Easily distracted. * Vulnerable to counter-melee attacks. * Damage decreased when low on health. * Extremely stubborn. * Lacks free will. Achievements Ranger's honor * Defeat Daisy. The sacrifice of an old friend * Defeat Daisy without taking damage or dying. Trivia * Daisy is the only Sidewinder to have armor in the Valorian Regime. Images Category:Infected + Hostile Aliens Category:Bosses Category:Valorians Category:Antagonists